


Pain of Living

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes those we think that go first, come last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain of Living

Characters are copyright Valve’s. This is a work of fiction. Any event that transpires here that may resemble any occurrence in real life is purely coincidental.

I thank Shadowenza for her beautiful headcannons of these two. (^w^)

Warning: Character death due to the author being evil. Horrible writing as well.

~~~~~x~~~~~

PyroxScout: Pain of Living

~~~~~x~~~~~

They sigh as they go about the piles of pictures, reliving memories of the past.

There was one when they went to that baseball game. There was another when they baked a cake together.

Such nice memories…

They sigh as they go through each one.

They stop as they see the last picture taken of them together. It had been a camping trip.

They smile as they remember how cold it had been and how he had clung to them for warmth.

"You’re so warm… Hugging you feels nice.."

He had stated.

They cuddled that night, sharing the warmth of each other.

A tear fell.

Memories are all they have left of him. It’s all they’ll ever have of Scout.

They flip the album again.

If awhile ago there were smiles and pictures of them together. Now the pages are filled with them alone. Gloomy faces, eyes with tears.

They feel their heart break.

Pyro and Scout have always thought that Pyro was the first one to die. Given that they were older than him. They have already accepted this. They had prepared for this.

But they have not thought that a mishap in the factory, the one that makes Bonk, would make Scout go before them.

Just a drink, one that should have been his weapon. Became his poison.

Its been years since his death. And they have kept on living, brooding and mourning.

It should have been them who had gone first, not Scout.

But because of one drink.

They sigh as they close the album, tucking it away in a box and pushing it under the bed.

They get ready to sleep.

As they lie in bed and stare at the ceiling, they feel relief wash over them.

In the back of their head they felt glad that it was Scout who died first before them.

At least Scout was spared from this pain.

~~~~~x~~~~~

The End.

~~~~~x~~~~~

This is my fever-induced writing. (^w^) It was a thought that crossed my mind as I read the contents of Bonk…

If it is awful, please tell me. I want to improve this.

Critics are highly appreciated. (^w^)


End file.
